First Love Enforcement
by Kechoarenjer
Summary: Armin merasa kalau dia dibuntuti seseorang, seseorang yang psikopat dan posesif, bermodalkan boneka vodoo. Kematian juga selalu menimpa setiap gadis lajang yang ia temui. Kucingnya adalah tanda bahwa sang penguntit ingin dia menjadi cinta pertama seorang Armin Arlert. [DLDR, Mind to read?] [untuk Challenge : Kucing, Penguntit, Vodoo, dan Cinta Pertama] [MAAF GENRENYA SALAH!]


**First Love Enforcement**

 **By AiKi Aeru a.k.a. Aishi Kichianobe**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 **Warning : Gore(ngan) gagal, Dark!Romance, Death!Chara(s), AU, bahasa baku dan tidak baku, EYD yang masih salah, alur yang mungkin kecepetan, maybe OOC, typo(s), etcetera**

 **DLDR, Happy readin'!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Miaaw~" si kucing mengeong, meminta makan malam pada tuannya.

"Oh, kau sudah kelaparan, ya? Maaf menunggu lama, panggilan alam tak bisa dihindarkan," ujar seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sebahu sambil meraih mangkuk makanan si kucing di lemari dapurnya.

"Nah, maaf lagi, ya," pemuda itu menaruh mangkuk makanan di depan si kucing dan menuangkan makanannya. "Cuma ini yang tersisa."

Si kucing seakan mengatakan _"Tak apa, aku menikmatinya, kok,"_ sembari makan dengan lahap.

"Tapi, syukurlah kalau kau menikmatinya," pemuda itu tersenyum lega. "Kucingku yang manis."

"Miaaaw~" si kucing membalasnya dengan mengeong pelan. Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya gemas, lalu mengelus badan si kucing.

* * *

 _Hei, Armin Arlert tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku telah membubuhkan racun di makanan kucing berhelai jingga tersebut._

 _Hee, kalian bertanya bagaimana caranya? Gampang saja, kok. Saat Armin sedang di kamar mandi dan saat kucing itu sedang menonton televisi, aku masuk secara diam-diam—lewat jendela dapurnya yang terbuka lebar. Aku mengambil bungkus makanan kucing itu, lalu membubuhkan racun bubuk buatanku ke dalamnya. Aku mengocoknya pelan-pelan—agar tercampur rata dan agar tidak terdengar oleh sang tuan rumah dan peliharaannya. Setelah kurasa tercampur rata, aku menaruhnya di tempat semula, lalu pergi lagi lewat jendela yang sama._

* * *

"Ku-Kucingku!" Armin—pemuda pirang itu—panik tatkala melihat kucing kesayangannya kejang-kejang tanpa henti.

"Ja-Jangan mati!" ia lalu menghubungi temannya—Mina Carolina, seorang dokter hewan lokal merangkap temannya.

"Mina! Mina!"

 _"A-Ada apa Armin? Tenangkan dulu dirimu!"_

"Ku-Kucingku... kucingku..."

 _"Apa dia mengalami kejang-kejang?"_

"IYA!"

 _"Bawa dia segera padaku!"_

Armin menutup teleponnya, lalu menggendong kucingnya sembari menutup pintu rumahnya. Lalu, ia berlari menuju klinik dokter hewan Mina Carolina yang hanya berjarak satu blok dari rumahnya.

 _(Hei, tunggu. Ia lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya.)_

* * *

"MINA!" sahut pemuda pirang itu sambil membuka pintu klinik dokter hewan tersebut—dengan napas terengah-engah. Sedangkan si kucing di pelukannya belum berhenti kejang-kejang.

"Armin! Cepat ikuti aku!" balas Mina sambil berlari ke sebuah ruangan. Mina membuka pintunya, lalu menyalakan lampu. Tampaklah ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih, serta alat-alat kedokteran khusus hewan di sana-sini. Di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut, tampak sebuah ranjang kecil berkasur busa nan empuk.

Armin segera membaringkan kucing kesayangannya di ranjang tersebut. Mina memakai sarung tangan yang steril seraya membersihkan alat-alat kedokteran.

"Armin, bisa jelaskan mengapa kucingmu bisa kejang-kejang?" tanya Mina.

"Etto... Aku tidak tahu. Terakhir kali, dia masih sehat-sehat saja," jawab Armin.

"Apa makanan yang terakhir kali dia makan?" tanya Mina lagi.

"Makanannya yang biasa. Dan makanan tersebut belum melewati batas layak konsumsi."

"Kapan kedaluwarsanya?"

"Tahun depan."

Mina menggelengkan kepala pelan—heran—sambil menghela napas. "Bawakan itu padaku."

Armin lalu mengebut ke rumahnya untuk mengambil makanan kucingnya.

* * *

 _Apa kedokku akan terbongkar secepat ini? Cih, padahal efeknya hanya sebentar._

 _Hee~ Tapi beruntungnya, aku tahu kalau Armin akan membawa kucingnya ke Mina Carolina. Sekarang, tinggal kutusuk-tusuk saja boneka jerami yang sedang kupegang ini dengan paku, lalu Mina Carolina akan merasa kesakitan. Dan di saat yang tepat, aku akan menusukkan paku ke bagian dadanya, tepat di jantung._

 _Hn, apa aku sudah cukup kejam, ya?_

* * *

Sejenak, Mina merasakan tangan kirinya berdenyut-denyut.

'Makin lama makin sakit' —begitu batinnya.

Lalu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si kucing. "Syukurlah, ia sudah berhenti kejang-kejang," ucapnya lega. Lalu, ia merasakan kaki kirinya mulai berdenyut.

'Ke-Kenapa... denyutannya sama...?' batinnya sambil memegang kaki kirinya. Ia jatuh terduduk.

"AAAKHHH!" Mina merintih kesakitan.

* * *

 _Oh, ada Armin._

 _Aku harus menghentikan tusukan ini sementara._

* * *

"Mi-Mina!" panggil Armin panik.

"Mina? Ada apa?!" Armin menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Mina berdiri.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa, kok." Mina hanya tersenyum, menutupi rasa sakitnya. Pipi Armin seketika memerah.

* * *

 _Mina keparat!_

 _Beraninya dia membuat Armin **ku**_ blushing _!_

 _TAKKAN KUBIARKAN DIA MENJADI CINTA PERTAMA ARMIN **KU**!_

* * *

"Armin? Pipimu memerah?" tanya Mina.

"A—Akh, tidak!" Armin langsung salah tingkah.

* * *

 _CUKUP!_

 _Aku muak dengan semua ini!_

 _Kutusuk dadanya, SEKARANG!_

* * *

Baru saja Mina akan melihat bungkus makanan tersebut...

"OHOK! OHOK!"

Mina memegang dada kirinya sambil batuk darah.

"Mi-Mina!" jerit Armin.

"A...ku... tida...tidak pernah ... merasa..." Mina batuk lagi. "Kalau... ke..luar...gaku... pun..punya riwayat... penya...kit.. jantung..."

"Bagaimana jantungmu?!" tanya Armin.

"Se...Serasa... ditusuk...tusuk..." Mina langsung terbaring lemas. "... _Goodbye, then_..."

* * *

 _Inilah akibatnya, hoho~_

 _Kalian penasaran aku bersembunyi di mana?_

 _Tentu saja di luar, ada jendela untuk ruangan tersebut. Jadi, ya begitulah._

* * *

Armin sama sekali tidak percaya. Ia menyaksikan sendiri, di depan matanya, Mina Carolina terbunuh. Padahal, tidak ada pembunuh di ruangan itu, dan sama sekali tidak ada orang lain selain Mina. (dan kucingnya, kalau dihitung.)

"Miaww~" si kucing melompat ke atas kepala Armin.

Armin segera mengambil kucing tersebut dari kepalanya dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. Lalu, ia mengelus kepalanya sayang.

"Kenapa harus Mina, ya?" Armin lalu memejamkan matanya, mengingat-ingat kata-kata terakhir Mina.

 _["Se...Serasa... ditusuk...tusuk..."]_

'Jantungnya serasa ditusuk-tusuk...' batin Armin. Lalu, ia membuka matanya dengan ekspresi kaget—matanya melotot, wajahnya menjadi pucat. "Ti-Tidak salah lagi... itu... Mina... boneka _vodoo_..."

Napas sang pemuda pirang menjadi tidak beraturan. Si kucing seketika melompat dari pangkuan tuannya karena merasakan hawa menyedihkan dari tuannya.

* * *

 _Huh~ Cepat sekali ketahuannya._

 _Tapi, Armin, semoga kau menemukan gadis lain, ya._

 _Agar aku bisa membunuh gadis tersebut dan memilikimu seutuhnya dan se-la-ma-nya..._

* * *

"Miaw~" lagi-lagi si kucing mengeong dan ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya.

"Kautahu, kucingku?" tanya Armin.

"Miaaw~?" si kucing mengeong dengan nada bertanya.

"Kautahu kenapa aku tidak memberimu nama?" tanya Armin —lagi.

Si kucing tampak tidak mengerti.

"Karena, kausendiri sepertinya sudah memiliki nama," jawab Armin. "Sejak menemukanmu di depan pintu rumahku, ada nama seseorang tertulis di sana. Tertulis 'Sasha Blouse'. Pemilikmu, bukan?"

Si kucing masih tampak tak mengerti.

* * *

 _Hei, Armin, kapan kau akan keluar?_

 _Aku akan selalu menunggumu, lho._

 _Jangan sampai kau tidak keluar dari rumah yang—bisa dibilang—sumpek itu._

 _Karena, kalau kau tidak segera menemukan gadis baru, aku akan membunuhmu dengan boneka itu._

* * *

"Hei, aku akan ke supermarket. Kau mau makanan rasa apa?" tanya Armin pada si kucing.

"Miaw~" si kucing tanpa nama itu mengeong pelan sambil mencakar kaki kanan Armin pelan.

"Hoo, tuna? Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali! Tolong jangan buat kekacauan, ya!" ujar Armin sambil memakai jaketnya. "Aku pergi, ya." Armin lalu membuka pintunya.

"Miaw~"; _"Selamat jalan~"_ begitu artinya.

Armin lalu menutup pintunya dan menguncinya dari luar.

Di saat itu, sang _stalker_ berkedok boneka _vodoo_ muncul dari semak-semak di sekitar rumah Armin.

"Miaaw~" si kucing melompat ke arah jendela.

"Oh, kucingku. Apa Armin Arlert sudah pernah jatuh cinta?" tanyanya.

Ajaibnya, si kucing menggeleng.

"Baguslah kalau belum," ia menghela napas, lalu kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya.

* * *

Armin mengambil makanan khusus kucing rasa tuna dari rak. "Hee, diskon, ya? Eren sepertinya sedang baik, deh."

"Yo, Armin!" Armin menoleh.

"Hee, Eren? Lama tidak berjumpa."

Pemuda bersurai coklat yang dipanggil 'Eren' itu hanya terkekeh. "Yah, lama tidak berjumpa juga, Armin," ujarnya. "Apa kabarmu?"

"Seperti biasa," jawab Armin. "Kau sendiri?"

"Bersama Mikasa," jawab Eren.

"Eh, kau sudah menikah?"

"Belum, memangnya kenapa?"

"La-Lalu Mikasa..."

"Kami hanya pacaran, belum naik tingkat, kok." Eren terkekeh lagi.

"Oh," ucap Armin singkat. "Tumben kau baik."

Eren mengernyitkan dahi. "Dalam hal apa?" tanyanya.

"Diskon, lho," jawab Armin.

Eren (lagi-lagi) terkekeh. "Sasha yang memberi usulnya," ujarnya.

"Eh? Sasha bekerja di sini?"

"Paruh waktu," respon Eren cepat. "Kau mau bertemu dengannya dan Mikasa?"

"Ti-Tidak, deh. Aku hanya sedang belanja sebentar, bukannya—"

"Oh, lama tidak bertemu, Armin," seorang gadis berambut hitam berjalan ke arah Armin dan Eren, bersamaan dengan seorang gadis lainnya yang bersurai coklat.

"Hai, Armin! Biar kutebak, pasti kau ingin membeli makanan untuk kucingmu lagi, 'kan?"

"I-Iya..."

"A-Armin?! Sejak kapan kau punya kucing?" tanya Eren.

"Se-Sejak..."

* * *

 _Ada apa ini? Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Apa jangan-jangan... Armin ingin merebut pacar orang?!_

 _Eh, tidak... tidak mungkin! Pasti, dia memang sedang bertemu seorang gadis lainnya yang masih_ single _!_

 _Oh, berusia 19 tahun, bersurai coklat dikuncir kuda, bermanik coklat kemerahan, setinggi 172.5 cm. Tidak salah lagi, si maniak kentang, Sasha Blouse—Begitu kata firasatku._

 _Oh, aku harus membuatnya..._

 _...membuatnya kesakitan, **segera.**_

* * *

"Armin, apa kau masih jomblo?" tanya Eren.

"Be-Benar, sih," jawab Armin. "Aku belum ingin paca—"

"Hei, apa-apaan alasan lama itu?" Eren merangkul Armin. "Mulailah dengan mengencani Sasha!" bisiknya.

"E-Eh?!" Armin terkejut sambil bergidik.

"Ayolah, Armin. Sekarang 'kan, kau lebih tinggi darinya!" tambah Eren—sambil berbisik.

"E-Eh?! La-Lalu?" tanya Armin.

"Ya... kembali ke poin utama." Eren menghela napas.

"Aku..." Armin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "...harus..." lalu, ia menunjuk Sasha. "...mengencaninya?!"

"Iya! Begitu!" ujar Eren.

"Eren..." Armin menatap Eren dengan tatapan ketakutan. Eren langsung mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"Apa? Apa kau takut dompetmu tipis?"

Armin menggeleng.

"La-Lalu?"

"Aku... hanya... takut kalau... kejadian yang menimpa Mina terjadi lagi pada Sasha." jelas Armin.

Muka Eren melunak. "Tentu tidak akan, Armin!"

"Tapi, Eren," Armin menatap tajam mata sang pemuda coklat. "psikopat... berkedok boneka _vodoo_... sedang menguntitku!" ujarnya.

"Eh?! A-Apa...?!"

"Sepertinya, dia cemburu kalau aku berdekatan dengan gadis _single_. Lalu, dia akan menyakiti gadis yang kukencani dengan boneka _vodoo_ tersebut!" ujar Armin—wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketakutan.

"A-Armin..."

Tapi, dalam hatinya, Armin memutuskan untuk mengajak Sasha jalan-jalan pada hari libur.

* * *

 _Firasatku betul. Saat Armin pulang ke rumah, ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang pernah di-_ cover _oleh teman sekelas kami, Sasha Blouse._

 _Haa, sudah selesai. Ketika aku menusukkan paku ke salah satu bagian boneka ini, Sasha akan merasa kesakitan!_

 _Hei, tunggu dulu. Aku belum merencanakan bagaimana dia mati._

 _Apa... kutebas saja tubuhnya dengan pisau karatan yang selama ini kusimpan?_

 _Hn, sempurna._

 _Oh, jangan lupa untuk memotong-motong tubuhnya menjadi beberapa potongan kecil._

* * *

Selepas pulang dari kampus sore ini, Armin langsung meluncur ke apartemen Sasha dengan motor bututnya.

Sementara itu pula, sang _stalker_ nan _yandere_ juga mengikutinya . Dengan naik angkot.

Sesampainya di apartemen Sasha, ia ragu-ragu menekan bel atau tidak. Setelah membuat keputusan, akhirnya ia tidak akan menekan belnya.

"Armin!" Armin menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak Sasha berjalan ke arahnya—apartemennya. "Kau datang berkunjung?" tanyanya sambil berlari, mendekat ke arah Armin.

"I-Iya. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting di dalam," ujar Armin.

"Oh~ Baiklah!" balas Sasha sambil membuka kunci pintu apartemennya. "Silakan masuk!" ujarnya.

* * *

 _Dan di sini lah aku sekarang, di depan pintu apartemen milik Sasha Blouse._

 _Ini murni bukan hasil menguntit Armin. Aku mendapatkan alamat apartemen Sasha dari rumahnya—oh, ingat saat ia tidak mengunci pintu rumahnya?_

 _Yah, bagaimana pun, aku mengikuti jejak Ibuku yang juga seorang penguntit—penguntit Ayahku. Bedanya, ia tidak_ yandere _dan tidak memakai boneka_ voodoo _._

 _Haa? Kok aku malah curhat, ya? Oh, hei, mereka mulai berbicara._

* * *

"Sasha... A-Aku..."

"Kaumau memberiku kentang gratis?" tanya Sasha.

"Bu-Bukan!" elak Armin. "Aku... hanya ingin bilang kalau..."

"Kalau?"

"Hari Minggu ini kau senggang?" tanya Armin.

 _(Jangan bilang 'ya'!)_

"Iya, aku senggang. Memangnya ada apa?"

 _(Huh, tidak ada pilihan lain!)_

"Temani a—"

Seketika, Armin melihat tubuh gadis dihadapannya tertebas menjadi dua bagian. Lalu, bagian-bagian semacam tangan, kaki, dan lainnya seperti dipotong-potong dengan rapi. Lalu, semua bagian-bagian seperti disingkirkan kecuali bagian kepala.

Dan pada saat itu pula—

"—ku..."

—kepala gadis bernama Sasha Blouse itu seakan tertusuk paku tajam nan besar, genangan kemerahan kental terbentuk di sekitar mayatnya.

Napas sang pemuda pirang menjadi tidak beraturan. Ia masih mencerna apa yang barusan dilihatnya. "Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-SASHA!"

* * *

Sudah kedua kalinya Armin diinterogasi polisi. Pertama, saat Mina tewas seminggu yang lalu. Kedua, tiga hari setelah Sasha (juga) tewas. Semuanya terjadi di depan mata sang pemuda pirang, begitu cepat.

Iris biru itu masih menunduk, menatap kosong ke lantai, sembari kakinya mengambil langkah.

Di luar, sudah ada kucingnya menunggunya.

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Miiaaaw~"

* * *

 _Aku punya firasat buruk kalau ia akan bertemu dengan kakak kembarku, lalu berkencan dengannya._

 _Tapi, tetap saja, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi cintaku untuk Armin! Bahkan, walaupun itu kakakku sendiri!_

 _Aku bersumpah..._

 _...akan memiliki Armin selamanya dan seutuhnya, tanpa ada saingan lain di dunia ini!_

* * *

Suasana masih hening, padahal sudah satu jam yang lalu Armin datang ke rumah sobat coklatnya yang berdarah Jerman—Eren Jaeger.

Eren menghela napas. "Armin, aku sangat berduka cita. Atau, me—"

Armin tiba-tiba memegang bahu Eren erat.

"Itu memang benar, Eren!" ia menatap mata Eren dengan intens. "Memang ada yang menguntitku!" mata beriris biru lautnya mulai basah. "Dia pasti psikopat posesif yang _memang_ berkedok boneka _vodoo_!" ujarnya setengah berteriak.

Hening sesaat.

"A-Armin—"

"Sebenarnya, dari awal aku sudah tahu! Tapi, aku masih tidak yakin!"

Eren bungkam.

"TOLONG AKU EREN!" seru Armin.

Beberapa saat setelah ia mengatakannya dengan berteriak, Armin kembali duduk ke tempatnya dengan napas terengah-engah.

Eren tampak sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Kurasa, orang yang mengikutimu selama ini adalah Annie. Dia bisa saja seperti itu, 'kan?"

"Tidak mungkin!" elak Armin.

"Armin, mu—"

"Aku bilang, tidak mungkin, Eren!"

Eren menghela napas. "Kau selalu menolak sesuatu yang buruk tentangnya," lalu tersenyum pahit. "Entah kenapa, aku merasa kausuka padanya."

Armin hanya memasang muka datar, tidak mengelak. Tampaknya, Eren tepat sasaran.

"Armin," pemuda pirang itu menoleh. "kalau memang kausuka pada Annie, kencani saja dia. Tidak masalah, kok. Tidak akan ada yang marah. Tidak akan ada yang berani mengusik hubungan kalian, kok." ujar Eren.

"Aku... hanya menyukainya sebagai teman. Itu saja. Bisa lebih, bisa tidak."

* * *

 _Kurebahkan tubuh mungilku di tempat tidurku yang berwarna merah muda. Yah, kalau mau tahu, tinggiku sekarang adalah 161 cm. Sangat meningkat sejak aku duduk di bangku SMA._

 _Ah, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kenyamanan ini. Menjadi_ stalker _itu melelahkan, tahu. Apalagi, aku kabur dari rumah—tapi, sekarang aku sudah pulang kembali, terima kasih, kunci duplikat!_

 _Ibuku pasti cemas. Oh, tapi dia belum pulang bekerja. Ayah? Oh, dia tinggal bersama kakak kembarku. Orangtua kami bercerai dua tahun yang lalu, tapi masih berhubungan dengan baik._

 _Kudengar, kakakku memakai nama belakang buatannya sendiri. Ibuku? Dia memakai nama belakangnya saat masih muda._

 _Ah... curhat lagi._

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Bu!" _sambutku di pintu masuk._

"Ah, sayang! Ibu mencemaskanmu! Ada dua kasus pembunuhan gadis sebayamu!" _Ia langsung memelukku._ "Kenapa kaukabur?"

"Itu... aku sedang membuntuti seseorang." _jawabku._

"Siapa itu?"

"Orang yang pernah kubilang ke Ibu."

"Haa, Armin Arlert? Pilihanmu tepat sekali, Nak. Kautahu 'kan dia masuk universitas mana?"

"Tentu, Bu. Universitas terbaik di kota ini, tentunya."

"Hn. Anak pintar," _Ibuku melepaskan pelukannya._ "Kaumau makan apa, Nak? Biar Ibu masakin."

"Hee? Yang benar, nih?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu... telur mata sapi? Tiga butir, ya?"

"Tentu saja, apa maumu, Nak."

 _Bagus, dengan begini, aku bisa memikirkan rencana selanjutnya._

 _Hei, Ibuku tersayang, akulah pembunuh mereka._

* * *

"Krista 'kah? Annie 'kah? Kau pilih siapa, Armin?" tanya Jean.

"Tidak keduanya, Jean." jawab Armin.

"Miaaw~"

"Kurasa kucingmu tidak menyetujui ucapanmu," Jean terkekeh. "dan tentu saja tidak bisa, Armin. Kau selalu bilang kalau kausuka dengan salah satu dari duo pirang tersebut."

"Kali ini, tidak keduanya, Jean."

"Oh, ayolah~"

"TIDAK KE—ADUH!"

Jean hanya bisa menatap datar pada Armin yang berteriak kesakitan.

"HE-HENTIKAN!"

Kucing jingganya mencakar pipinya—dengan kekuatan penuh, sepertinya.

"Tuh, kucingmu saja menyuruhmu memilih," ujar Jean sambil menjauhkan si kucing dari Armin. "Jadi?"

Sambil mengusap-usap pipinya, Armin menjawab, "Annie. Aku suka Annie. Sejujurnya, dialah, cinta pertamaku."

"Sobat, kencani dia, sekarang!"

* * *

 _Boneka_ vodoo _lainnya selesai. Entah siapa targetku kali ini. Aku menduga, kalau itu adalah kakak kembarku._

 _Ah, butuh pisau baru. Yang itu sudah karatan._

 _Aku merasa bahwa kucingku sukses besar untuk 'membujuk' Armin untuk berkencan dengan kakakku._

 _Haa, aku sungguh tidak sabar menantikan hari esok!_

* * *

Sejak tadi pagi, Armin merasa kalau kucingnya hilang. Ia lalu mencari ke penjuru rumahnya. Hasilnya, jelas-jelas nihil. Armin menyerah untuk mencari kucingnya.

Armin hampir lupa sesuatu.

Oh, hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, hari setelah Jum'at di mana Armin akan berjalan bersama Annie Leonhart.

Armin yang sudah tak sabaran segera memakai celana _jeans_ _electric blue_ selutut dan kemeja terbaiknya—kemeja biru laut bermotif kotak-kotak yang berlengan pendek, sepertinya cocok untuk hari ini. Tak lupa ia memakai jam tangan yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-18 beberapa tahun lalu.

Armin lalu pergi ke tempat yang di mana Annie (sepertinya) sedang menunggu.

* * *

"A-Annie!" sahut Armin dari kejauhan.

"Oh, Armin. _Cepat_ sekali." balas Annie.

"Kau menunggu lama, ya? Ayo kita segera ja—" perkataan Armin terputus karena terpana melihat gadis di depannya. 'Ca-Cantiknya...'

"Ayo, aku ingin ke tempat yang kaumau." ujar Annie.

"E-Eh?"

"Ayo saja. Kau yang pilih. Aku tidak tahu mau ke mana hari ini. Aku hanya bosan di rumah." ucap Annie.

"Ba-Baiklah!"

* * *

 _Firasatku lagi-lagi betul rupanya._

 _Armin, akan kubiarkan kau bersenang-senang dulu dengan kakakku._

 _Tapi, tidak ada hari esok untuk kakak tersayangku. Malam ini saja, dia sudah akan menjemput ajal._

 _Benar, 'kan, pisau baruku?_

* * *

Armin sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa ia yang harus memilih tempat yang mereka tuju.

'Ini terbalik...' begitulah suara batinnya.

"Armin," ujar Annie.

"I-Iya? Ada apa, Annie?" tanya Armin.

"Ayo kita makan, perutku sudah..."

Armin melirik arlojinya. _Jam setengah enam sore._ "Tentu. Mau makan di mana?"

"Boleh aku memilih?"

"Tentu."

Annie tampak berpikir. "Kalau begitu... bagaimana kalau di rumah makan milik keluarga Connie?"

"Baik, kita ke sana!" Armin tersenyum tipis sembari berjalan menuju Rumah Makan Springer's yang terletak di pusat kota.

* * *

 _Setengah jam lagi, sang surya akan kembali ke peraduannya. Dan saat itulah, aku akan menebas kepala boneka ini seperti saat aku bermain_ baseball _, lalu mendapatkan_ home run _._

 _Aku cukup yakin kalau Ibuku akan bangga padaku karena berhasil 'menyingkirkan' penghalang cintaku._

 _Aku sadis, ya? Kurasa tidak, tuh._

 _Iya, 'kan? Krista?_

"Miaaww~"

 _Lantas? Aku siapa?_

 _Nama asliku, yakni, Historia Reiss. Harusnya Zacharius. Tapi, kautahu kenapa, 'kan?_

* * *

"Selamat makan!"

Armin memesan _steak_ ayam dilumuri saus _barbeque_. Sedangkan Annie memesan _steak_ sapi dilumuri saus _teriyaki_ dan _barbeque_ yang dicampur olehnya.

Mereka sendiri sengaja mengambil bangku di _rooftop_ —yah, privasi. (Dan mereka juga mendapatkan diskon _happy hour extra_ dari sobat botak mereka, Connie.)

"Nee, Annie," panggil Armin sambil memotong _steak_ nya dengan pisau kecil yang memang didesain khusus untuk makan.

"Iya?" tanya Annie, melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa kau... mau jadi... pacarku—"

Mata Armin terbelalak kaget. Kali ini, kepala Annie bergelindingan di lantai.

Badan sang gadis langsung membungkuk dan memucat—tanda bahwa tiada kehidupan lagi. Darah mengucur deras dari tempat putusnya kepala.

"A-A-A-A-A-Annie..." cairan bening mulai membasahi pipi sang pemuda pirang tetes demi tetes.

Kepala Annie yang terputus dari badannya terlempar sejauh beberapa sentimeter dari meja makan. Namun, mata beriris biru laut tersebut telah kehilangan cahaya kehidupan. Mulutnya masih terbuka tanda (harusnya) masih mengunyah.

Armin tidak tahu harus apa lagi. Badannya kaku, lidahnya kelu.

Sedangkan sang _stalker_ menyeringai pelan, lalu menyembunyikan _kebahagiaan_ nya dalam sebuah teriakkan yang bernada sedih. "A-Armin!"

"K-Krista... Kau yang melakukannya, 'kah?"

Historia—sang _stalker_ yang kerap dipanggil Krista—hanya tersenyum, seakan tak terlibat dan tak bersalah atas apa yang terjadi. "Tidak mungkin kucing _mu_ bersalah." ujarnya.

"Ma-Maksudmu?!" Armin menghadap ke arah Historia yang tersenyum. "Namamu... bukan—"

"Tepat sekali. Nama asliku adalah Historia. Ayah dan Ibuku sengaja menyamarkannya untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak kuketahui." jawabnya. "Sedih, 'kah? Atau kau bahagia kita bisa bersama?"

Armin mengambil kepala Annie, lalu memperhatikannya. "Tidak keduanya." jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Historia.

"Karena kaulah yang sudah menghancurkan semuanya!" seru Armin.

"Miaww~"

"Aku pun tidak menganggap kucing itu adalah kucingku lagi!"

Senyum Historia mulai pudar. "Jadi, apa yang akan kaulakukan sekarang?" tanya Historia.

"Aku... Aku..." Armin mendekap kepala Annie. "...akan menyusul Annie, Sasha, Mina, bahkan aku mungkin akan bertemu Marco dan pamanmu." Armin tersenyum. "Yah, begitu saja. Tolong tusuk jantungku. Jantungmu juga sekalian kalau kaumau menyusulku."

"Ti-Tidak mungkin! Aku sangat menantikan kesempatan ini, tahu!" sahut Historia. "Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku! Ka-karena..." ia mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berteriak. "...KAU ADALAH CINTA PERTAMAKU!"

Armin tertegun untuk beberapa saat.

"Cinta pertamaku, yang selalu kubuntuti setiap waktu,"

Armin menoleh ke arah Historia.

"Jadi, kumohon..."

Armin mendekati Historia.

"...jadilah pacarku dan jagalah kucingku selama aku pergi."

Sang rembulan mulai naik dan menerangi kota pada malam hari, tatkala sang gadis bersurai pirang tersebut menyayat urat nadinya dengan sebuah pisau kecil. Darah mengucur deras dari sumbernya tatkala air mata pun membasahi pipinya.

Begitulah akhir dari Historia Reiss (Zacharius), menyusul kakak kembarnya yang pergi beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _Dua kematian teman dekat dalam satu hari. Sial._

"Miaww~"

"Pergi. Kaulah pembawa sialnya."

"Miaww~?"

"Pergi."

Si kucing pergi dari hadapan Armin. Pulang ke rumahnya—rumah Ibu tuannya yang terdahulu.

* * *

Sudah tiga kali terhitung Armin diinterogasi polisi, disidang sebagai saksi atau terdakwa, dan dinyatakan tidak bersalah.

"A-Armin..." panggil Eren pelan.

"Sudah kubilang Eren, aku tidak butuh kekasih," ujar Armin. "Lagipula, untuk apa aku punya kekasih? Merepotkan saja." Armin lalu menatap Eren lama.

Eren bergidik. "A-Armin?!"

"Cinta pertamaku yang sebenarnya adalah Ymir. Tapi, aku tidak pernah mau mengakuinya," ujar Armin. "Entah sekarang dia di mana."

Di atap sebuah gedung setinggi 20 lantai, berdiri seorang gadis berambut coklat tua yang dikuncir satu. Ia menyeringai seraya membaca _headline_ koran beberapa minggu lalu dan hari ini.

 **Pembunuhan Perempuan Usia Remaja Terus Berlanjut, Seorang Berinisial AA Dimintai Keterangan oleh Polisi**

Ini beberapa minggu lalu.

 **Beberapa Hari Kemudian, Teror Tersebut Berhenti. Diketahui dari Pemuda AA kalau Sang Pembunuh sudah Bunuh Diri**

Ini adalah hari ini.

"Ah~ Aku sukses membohongi Historia, rupanya," ujarnya—berbicara sendiri. "Tak kusangka gadis itu begitu polos. Rencanaku pun berjalan dengan sukses. Menguntit Armin, membunuh setiap sainganku, dan akhirnya membunuh dirimu sendiri. Kaumemang pantas dibohongi, Historia," sambungnya—masih berbicara sendiri. "kausangat percaya kalau cinta pertama Armin hanya untukmu."

"Kisahmu berakhir sampai di sini, Historia. _It's show time!_ " gadis itu lalu lompat dari atap gedung menuju ke bawah. Setelah mendarat dengan sempurna, ia lalu berujar, "Akhir kisahmu adalah awal kisahku!"

Ketika mobil dengan kecepatan penuh melintas di hadapannya, tiba-tiba ia menhilang laksana hantu. Hei, tidak salah, kok. **Karena** **Ymir sudah lama mati,** dan arwahnya tidak akan pernah tenang sampai kapan pun. Tidak akan tenang walau ia mendapatkan Armin.

* * *

 **OWARI~**

* * *

 **Apa ending-nya ngegantung? SUMIMASEN!**

 **Apa plotnya terlalu klise, atau ada plothole? MAAF JUGA!**

 **Maaf juga untuk judul yang ganyambung '-'  
**

 **Sebenernya, ini (bukan) efek WeBe (yang biasa, tapi luar bi[n]asa!)**

 **Yah, Mind to tinggalin jejak? (?)**

 **N.B. : Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri 1436 H -bagi yang merayakan-! Mohon maaf lahir-batin! /heh**


End file.
